


It's a kind of Magic

by MogGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Diary/Journal, F/M, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogGirl/pseuds/MogGirl
Summary: The adventures and stories of four mischievous boys told by old diary entries and letters through their teenage years spent in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Year I. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finally, I can publish this fic, and I am really happy about it.  
> The inspiration came from the amazing artist, Stefania's art on Tumblr if you are interested, check out here the blog! http://svetanda.tumblr.com  
> And here is the post which inspired me: http://svetanda.tumblr.com/post/182152293052/i-had-in-mind-this-hogwarts-au-for-queen-for-a
> 
> About the fic, I have to tell you somethings:
> 
> Firstly, English is not my first language (if you see any mistake, please feel free to tell me.)  
> If you know someone mentioned in the fic, good for you.  
> There will be some changes in the birthdays so it can fit the storyline better. For example, our beloved, John Richard Deacon in this fic is not born on the 19th of August 1951 (I know, I know... I am a heretic, you can burn me on a stake if you want later.)  
> About the time the fic is set in, there's a lot of gap in the info, e.g. who was a professor at that time in Hogwarts so I will improvise.  
> The fic will be long since it will walk through the boys' life at Hogwarts from the start till the end
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!: in the first chapter there will be violence against a kitten (from 28 June 1958 the first two paragraph)
> 
> I don't know with what else can I bore you to death in this note so I will let you read now.

**3rd May 1958**

Dear Diary!  
I got you for my eleventh birthday, but until now I didn't really know what to write in you. However, nowadays strange things keep happening to me, and I don't know with who else could I share them. I don't want to make my parents worry, so my only option is to write it in you. Today's odd thing was when I somehow revived my mother's flowers in the garden after they began to rot from the too much rainwater. I crouched down next to them and touched their petals. I was really sorry for them because I knew my mother really liked them. One minute I wished that they could be healthy and in full bloom again, and the next they were beautiful again. My little sister Kash saw it too and watched it in awe as the plants were full of life again. I don't understand what is happening to me. It's so weird!

 

**15th May 1958**

You won't believe what happened yesterday! I was playing in the near field with my little sister, when the neighbouring kids, who were older than me by a couple of years, tried to pick a fight with me. One of them even insulted us and said:  
"Go home, stupid pakis!" It made me so mad!  
I wanted to tell them to leave us alone, but a big fat boy with disgusting yellow teeth pushed me to the ground. Another one pulled my sister by her hair away. I was really angry by this time. I shouted at them to stop. After that, there was a rumble of loud thunder, and big, plum-sized hailstones started to fall from the sky, right on top of our attackers' heads, but it left my sister and me unharmed. The attackers run away screaming like little girls. It was very funny but also very scary! After that, we went home. I wanted to keep it as a secret, but Kash told our parents. My mother was worried and checked us for injuries. After she made sure we were okay, she turned toward my father. He just shrugged saying, we need to try harder to fit in and continued to read his newspaper. I wish I could tell them that I think I am the one who makes these strange things happen, without making them worried. 

 

**5th June 1958**

My one and only friend since we moved from Zanzibar a year ago was a blue-eyed, blond-haired boy, named Roger. We met when I went with my mother to help her with the shopping. He was running toward the sweets department in the shop and ran into me. We both fell to the ground. I scowled and wanted to shout at him. But he was quick to stand up, and held his arm for me, offering it to help me up from the cold tile. He was looking apologetic, so I took his hand. I, unfortunately, had to go, but he shouted after me, introducing himself and saying it was nice to meet me. He was such a weirdo. But after that, I saw him a lot around. 

One day he asked if he can join me, and my sister when we were playing outside, and since the adults always saying the more, the merrier I let him. Ever since then we always played together, sometimes his little sister Clare joined us too. My mother was glad that I finally found a local friend. Roger often comes to our house, always being respectful, so my parents love him. We soon became inseparable. 

The only weird thing was that he never invited me over to his house. He showed me where they were living, but when I asked if he can show me around in his home, he always came up with some excuses. I don't understand why. Also, he sometimes was behaving strangely. Often he was impressed by simple things, like yesterday. When we were eating toasts with jam, and he was fascinated with the toaster. Or the other day, when he dragged me toward the end of our street, where a car parked. He was so excited about it. He pushed his face and palms against the car windows and watched the interior with his big curious eyes. Soon we were chased away by the car owner. Later that day, he wouldn't shut up about, how amazing these cars are. He is an odd one. But I am glad to have him, and I wouldn't exchange him for the world!

 

**28th June 1958**

Dear Diary! Today was the craziest day of my life. I don't even know where to start it! Probably at the beginning... Anyway.

Roger and I were playing near the field from my house when we heard the laugh of those boys who bullied my sister and me earlier. We cautiously approached them, and hide behind a big oak tree. And then I saw it. They were torturing a poor helpless kitten, kicking it and throwing him with rocks. I lost my calm and jumped out from my hiding spot. I was so furious! Like how can they hurt a little, weak creature like that?

I attacked them, and I punched one of them in the face. They were surprised to see me, but soon they were ready to fight back. And then! I felt a million times stronger. I held up my arms to protect myself from one of their hit, which never came. They all have fallen back on their bums. Apparently, they all tripped in the roots of a tree. I could have sworn those weren't there when I first got there. Given the opportunity, I stood over them threateningly, and it started to rain. The wind was blowing with such a force they couldn't stand up, so I kicked one of them. I didn't hear as Roger was shouting my name, I was too busy with my revenge. 

A loud thump woke me from my angry state of mind as a tree branch fell down, almost crushing one of the bullies. I was so surprised, I completely stopped. They took advantage of this and fled the scene, but not before they shouted at me that I am weird and crazy. I was looking as they run. When they were far enough, I gently picked up the injured kitten. I was very busy with inspecting his wounds, so I jolted when Roger put his hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me with wide eyes but with a big smile.

" I can't believe this. You are a wizard too!"

I just stared at him blankly. Seeing this he grabbed my free hand and pulled me toward his house. He ran fast not caring about the fact I tried hard to catch my breath. Roger threw the entrance door open.

" Mom! Mooom! Come here quick!" My friend shouted, and I winced at his loud voice.

" Why are you shouting, honey?" A blond woman appeared in the hall. 

When she saw me, she froze. I forgot to take a breath when I noticed something supernatural. The lady in front of us was holding something like a twig in her hand. Plates and cups were levitating around her, one particular plate was wiped with a cloth, by an invisible force.

" Rogie! You brought a guest!" She smiled widely. " Hello, dear! You must be Freddie. Rogie told me a lot about you." She put the small branch into her cooking apron and pulled me into a warm hug. When I didn't react, she introduced herself. " I'm Roger's, mother. Winifred Taylor, nice to meet you."

" Good afternoon, Mrs Taylor," I wanted to apologise for interrupting her in... I don't know what she was doing. Whatever.

" Mom!" Roger, who was always hungry for attention shouted once again. " Fred's a wizard too!"

I just started to realise what a silly thing Roger was saying. I looked at him confused, which started to become a regular occurrence whenever I was with him.

" Rogie! What are you saying?" Mrs Taylor asked with an awkward smile sent toward me. " I told you, a hundred times, not to speak about that in front of muggles," she hissed at him.

" But I saw it!" Roger pointed at me. " C'omon, Freddie. Tell her what you did." He looked at me expectantly, and his mother offered me a reassuring smile.

" I honestly don't know, what I did. But it was really weird." I said as I petted the head of the cat.

" Okay. Then tell me what happened?" She asked kindly.

When I couldn't explain it, Roger told her mother what happened. Her gaze fell on the poor cat in my hands, and she sighed.

" Can I have a look at that kitty?" She asked as she pulled out the twig thing from her apron, and swung it in the air (making the still floating [!] dinnerware set land on a nearby table.) I stared at her with a dropped jaw.

After Mrs Taylor checked the cat and did some similar motion with her piece of wood like earlier, she set him down carefully on a fluffy blanket and turned toward us.

" Fred! You must be confused. Come! Sit down. I will make us some tea, and after that, I'll try to explain what happened, okay?" I just nodded.

What she said, my dear diary is not something I wanted to believe at first. I have still a hard time accepting it.

She said, that, I was a wizard! Can you believe it? Because it is sure, I didn't. She asked me a few questions about my family. After that, she explained that it is possible, that non-magic people, or as she called them muggles to have a child who possesses magical abilities like in my case. She also told me not to worry about it, because soon I will get a letter from the Ministry of Magic and from a school where young wizards and witches can learn how to control their magic. She reassured me, it is completely normal for me that I lost my temper and my magic snapped, but also warned me to try to keep my calm in infuriating situations.

After that, I said goodbye and hurried home. I received so many information that I got really tired. So I decided I won't mention this to my parents until I am not completely sure, and I went to bed without dinner.

 

**3rd July 1958**

There was still no news about my 'magical power', and I didn't get any letter, so right now I really doubt what Roger's mother told me. Rog tried to visit me today, but I told my mom, I didn't want to see him, because I feel unwell. I don't think she believed me, but she did as I asked, and sent the blond away. It's probably not a nice thing on my part, but I feel like this all is his fault.

 

**12th July 1958**

Dear Diary! I can't believe! I finally received my acceptance letter to the HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. I nice witch, from the school, delivered it and also explained to my parents everything they needed to know. My parents were really surprised, but also very happy about it.

After the witch left, I ran, to tell Roger what happened, and to apologize to him for avoiding him in the past days. Luckily, he forgave me. 

" The only bad thing about this is the fact, that I will start school only next year. It would have been so great if we can go to the same year," he said mournfully.

" Hey, look at the bright side! By next year I will know that place enough to show you around!"

After that, we talked a lot about the school. He told me a lot of interesting facts about Hogwarts he heard from his parents.

 

**26th July 1958**

Dear Diary! Today was Roger's 10th birthday. I was really troubled about what to get him, because my family is poor compared to Roger's, and I couldn't ask money from my parents to buy Rog a gift. So I decided I would prepare the present my self. I spent the last few days with searching for the right flowers. I made him a nice flower crown since he always dressed in colourful clothes. Don't tell my mother, but I also sneaked out and went to our neighbour's garden to steal a few really gorgeous flowers. The rest of the plants I picked from the field. And in the end, the crown looked beautiful.  
In the afternoon I went over to his house and asked him if he wanted to come and eat some of my mother's cookies. Since he has a sweet tooth, he gladly accepted the invitation.

Once we finished with the eating, I gave him the present, and he was thrilled! He immediately tried it on. My mom took a few photos of us, and I gave him one of the polaroids. He watched it in wonder, and after a few seconds he asked:

"Why didn't the pictures moving?"

As I found out, in the wizarding world, they can take pictures, and the people on the photo can move. What's more, even the paintings can move!

Later that afternoon we went back to Roger's, and my blond friend proudly showed his mother his flower crown. I was a bit sad as the flowers began to wilt, but Mrs Taylor fixed it with a charm so it will look eternally beautiful.

We ate some delicious birthday cake. 

Mrs Taylor took some pictures of us, and I got a copy! And the images are indeed animated, as we seemed in the picture to laugh and smile in a continuous loop.

**30th July 1958**

Today I was helping my mother in the afternoon when someone knocked on the front door, and my mom went to open it. Mrs Taylor was standing outside with a smile on her face, clutching a purse in her hands.

" Good afternoon," she cheerfully greeted. " I am Roger's mother, Winifred Taylor. Nice to meet you," she shook my mother's hand.

" Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'm Jer Bulsara. Please come in!" My mother invited the blond witch in. " Can I make you a tea?" She offered.

" That would be great, thank you!" She followed my mother into the kitchen.

" Good afternoon, Mrs Taylor," I said.

" Hello, Freddie. How are you? Are you excited about the school year?"

" Very much! Can't wait to see the school. Your son told me a lot about Hogwarts," I smiled.

" Hah! He didn't even see it with his own eyes yet," she laughed.

" Well, that's true. But he knows more about it than me since you know..."

" Don't worry dear, you will love it!" She turned toward my mother, who placed a cup of tea in front of the witch. " Thank you! Actually, I wanted to talk about Freddie's first year with you, Jer."

" Really? Is there something we should know?"

" You probably know, that the school supplies can be purchased in London, in a wizarding shopping area called Diagon Alley. On Friday I will have some business to attend in that district, and I thought, I could bring Freddie with me. Of course, I will bring my two kids so he won't be alone until I'm doing my job."

" You would do that? That would be fantastic!" My mom was genuinely happy about it.

" Sure. We would leave on Friday, after lunch, and we will come back on Saturday evening. I have a friend, who is more than willing to share her home with us for the night," Mrs Taylor said. When she saw that we were looking confused, she added. " Naturally, we will travel with the help of magic, so we don't lose time."

" Well, that would be a great help! How much money will my son need for the shopping?" My mother asked anxiously.

" Yes! That's the other thing I wanted to talk about with you," Mrs Taylor added. " You see, in the wizarding world we use another currency. And right now I really need some non-wizard money. I thought we could change the money if that's fine with you."

The two women talked a lot more, and I silently listened. 

After Mrs Taylor left, I was feeling a bit bad, because my mom gave her a lot of money.

" Don't worry, darling," my mom said. " Starting a new school is always cost a lot."

" Yeah, at least you won't have to pay for the rest of the school year for my food cost," I answered flatly.

" And no tuition fee either," she sighed. " This school's of your is truly magical," she tried to lift my spirits.

**I learned the fact much later that Roger told her mother we were really poor. So Mrs Taylor, bless her heart, used a really low currency exchange rate, and this way we almost got twice as much money as we would have in the Gringotts Wizarding Bank normally.**   
**_This note was added in 1960 by F.M._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm really interested in what you think about it.  
> Have a nice day!


	2. Year I. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year one holds many surprises for Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. As a compensation here is an extra long chapters.

**2nd August 1958**

Dear Diary! 

The last two days were amazing. On Friday I could barely sit still I was so excited about my shopping trip to London with the Taylors. After I wolfed down my lunch, I was impatiently waiting at the front door with my bag packed with necessities in hand. My sister and mother were watching me with amusement. When there was finally a knock on the door, I was the first one to answer it.

" Ready, Freddie?" Roger asked beaming at me.

" Yes! Can we go now?"

" Hold your Hippogriffs!" He replied. " Good afternoon Mrs Bulsara! Hi Kash!"

" Hello, Roger. When do you leave for the trip?" My mom asked.

" I come to collect Fred, we will travel from our house."

" Take care boys!"

" Bye, mom! Bye Kash!" I waved goodbye from the street.

In the Taylor household, our other two companion was ready to leave when we arrived. Mrs Taylor explained to me that Roger and his little sister will use a substance called Floo Powder to travel, and I will go with the witch. She warned me that it won't be a pleasurable experience at first, but all I have to do is hold her hand tight. This kind of travelling was called Apparition. When a witch or wizard disappear from the current location and instantly reappear at the desired location. Or in this case, it was called Side-Along Apparition, since I went with Mrs Taylor.

And let me tell you something. It was an awful feeling. Like I was being crushed from all sides. The world started spinning dangerously. I couldn't breathe normally. I thought I would lose my grip on Mrs Taylor, but fortunately, we soon arrived. We were standing in a walled courtyard, and the blond witch told me, the building we appeared behind was built to serve as a 'gateway between the wizarding and muggle world'. The establishment was called Leaky Cauldron, and it was a pub visited by the magic folks. It could be reached from the muggle part of London, or by magic, as we did. At first, I didn't really understand why were we standing there, but Mrs Taylor soon pulled out her wand and tapped seemingly a random brick with it.

" Three up and two across from the trash can," Roger added.

An archway formed in the brick wall which opened at a cobblestoned road. We stepped through the entrance, and we were on a colourful street. There were so many things to see! I can't even describe it. There was all kind of magical object, from cauldrons to barrels filled with eel eyes.

" I think we should start the shopping with the wand. That's the most important thing," Mrs Taylor smiled at me. " Right this way, to Ollivanders," she said and grabbed Clare's hand, to prevent her from getting lost in the crowd. 

The shop was narrow, and from the inside, a thin layer of dust covered every surface. Mrs Taylor was waiting outside with Clare, as Rog and I walked closer. When we stepped inside a bell sound indicated to the shop keeper that customers arrived. 

" Good afternoon," an old man appeared from the back of the shop.

" Good afternoon," Roger and I said in unison. 

" Which is your wand arm?" The old man asked me.

" I am right handed," I answered hesitantly.

" Hold out your arm, please," I did as I was told, and he measured the length of my arm with a tape. " Hmm," he thoughtfully hummed. " Let's try this one," he gave me a reddish wand. When I grabbed it, and nothing happened, he gave me another one. We did this a few times until he crouched down and pulled out a box from under the counter. " What about this one?"

It felt warm against my palm. I swung it in the air, and the next minute several boxes from the shelves flew off and started to float in the air. 

" Sorry about that."

" Not a problem, some of the other young wizard and witches make a bigger mess," he raised his wand, and the boxes went back to their places. " A wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around," he turned toward me. " Twelve inches, Ebony with a Phoenix feather core, highly suited to Transfiguration, capable of a great range of magic." 

" Amazing!" I watched it in awe. It looked elegant in my hand.

" Seven galleons," Olivander said.

I looked at Roger, who reached into my purse to pick out seven golden coins and handed it to the wandmaker.

" And what about you?"

" I will start school only next year," my blond friend replied sadly.

After we finished at the wand shop, Mrs Taylor suggested that we should buy me the robes next. Since I somehow suspected, the wand was quite expensive, I was glad when the witch shepherded us into a second-hand robe shop. A tall, skinny witch quickly fitted my robes. When we were ready, Mrs Taylor placed an Extension charm and a feather-light charm on my bag, to make it easier for me to carry the things we bought. She also suggested that Roger and I can go and look around until she goes to do her job.

" I will take Clare with me, you boys go have fun. We can continue to buy the school supplies tomorrow. Let's meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in about 2 and a half hour."

Roger and I were more than happy with this opportunity. There were so many things to see! I offered the idea that we could buy the books so the next day we would have one less task, but my blond friend was quick to shot my suggestion down. He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the north side of the Diagon Alley.

" Let's have a look at the shop window of the Quality Quidditch Supplies," he said.

" What's a Quidditch?" I asked.

" Blimey, Freddie! Sometimes I forget how little you know about the wizarding world," he looked at me with a shocked expression.

" Thanks, that helps a lot," I replied unimpressed. We stopped before a shop where many kids gathered around. The little crowd chatted excitedly.

" Quidditch is the most popular sport in the wizarding world, played on broomsticks. Hogwarts has 4 Quidditch team, one for every house. Unfortunately, first-year students can't join the team. But instead of that, you will have flying lessons in your first year. Who knows? Probably you will be one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world after you learned how to fly broomsticks."

" Flying on broomsticks sounds uncomfortable," I winced.

" Don't be daft! That's why we invented the cushioning charm."

" How am I supposed to know that?"

" Sorry, I can get really defensive about the topic. I really want to play Quidditch," he ran his hand through his hair.

" Tell about it more to me."

" There are seven players on each team, and it has quite a lot of rules. It's kind of hard to explain, you should see it, that way it's easier to understand. But anyway, the World Cup actually starts on Sunday." 

" There's a Quidditch world cup?"

" Yes, like in the muggle world. What's that game called?" He asked. " Football? Actually, I think muggles steal the idea from us to hold an international sports tournament," he shrugged. " I tried to persuade my father to buy me a broom, but he said I can get one only after I finished the first year in Hogwarts."

" How come?"

" First-year students can't have their own broom since they are supposed to learn flying in school. Which is nonsense if you ask me. Some of the kids from wizarding families already know how to fly a broom. I learned it basically before I learned how to walk." 

I didn't know what to say at that, so instead, I asked about the brooms.

" Is there more than one type of brooms?"

" Of course, several. There are types made for travel, longer or shorter distances, there are the ones that were made especially for playing Quidditch..." He started into a long description of different kind of brooms, pointing some of them in the shop. I have to admit, I wasn't that interested in this topic, but Roger started to talk passionately about it, and I hadn't got the heart to stop him in his rant. 

We spent more than half an hour in the shop, after that we went to explore other stores. We visited a joke shop, where Roger bought some magical firework and a Nose-biting teacup. We also stopped by Sugarplum's Sweet Shop and purchased some Liquorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. I found out only later that those are really edible snacks. Rog said we should put them away for later, as we were heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where we met with Mrs Taylor. After we finished our ice cream sundaes, we headed to Mrs Taylor's friend. 

Ms Spikey gave us a warm welcome, she almost crushed me with her hug, even when this was the first time we met. She laughed loudly and petted Roger's back when my friend switched into his charming mode. Ms Spikey amusedly remarked that Roger has a 'strong power which can bewitch any witch if used correctly', and Mrs Taylor just rolled her eyes muttering under her nose 'Tell me about it.'

Ms Spikey was a bit chubby woman, but her cooking was incredibly delicious. She bounced around us, filling our plates. After dinner Roger, Clare and I were looking at the numerous books on the shelves as the two adults talked. I took one volume with a bright purple cover off from the bookcase, Ms Spikey's eyes lit up.

" Oh, dear. That was one of my favourite books at your age! There are so many useful yet harmless jinxes in it. I loved the dancing feet spell the most! How much fun we had with those charms," she laughed loudly. " You can borrow it, dear, if you want!" She kindly offered.

" Thank you, but I'm not sure I would be able to use them," I declined.

" Can I borrow it?" Roger smirked.

" Why would you need that?" His mother asked with a quizzical look.

" For some light evening reading," he said. Ms Spikey barked out a laugh and nodded gleefully.

Today we did the rest of the shopping. I got everything on the list so now I have a pair of protective gloves made of dragon[!] hide and one pointed hat. I'm not sure if I really have to wear them at some point or not. 

I was kind of sad about the fact that we had to go back home because I've never seen so many exciting things before in one place like on the Diagon Alley and I had a really splendid time.

 

**28th August 1958**  


The rest of the summer break passed quickly. I spent a lot of time at the Taylors. I didn't want to start the school year unprepared so with the help of Roger I read some of the required textbooks while we eat some chocolate frogs. Those are so funny things. They are formed in the shape of frogs, and actually act like real frogs. Rog let me keep the cards that came with the chocolate frogs. According to him, it's a popular thing to collect the cards ( which display pictures of famous witches and wizard and give a small amount of information about them) and trade them with others. 

We also followed the developments of the Quidditch World Cup on the Taylor's wireless (it's something like a magical imitation of the radio.)

Mrs Taylor one day pulled me aside to have a talk with me, and when Roger tried to eavesdrop, his mother sent him to his room to clean it out. She was really nice, and warned me about the fact, that some 'pure-blood' wizards and witches think Muggle-borns are unworthy of magic and treat them maliciously. She said not to worry about it, cause we can't change their mind, but she cautioned me, to be careful. She thinks it's better if I lay low, and I don't voice my heritage. She also said, if needed I should tell I'm a half-blood. Since I trust her, I decided to follow her advice.

 

**1st September 1958**  


Dear Diary! I finally arrived at Hogwarts! I'm writing this entry as I'm lying in my comfortable new bed. But let's start the day in the beginning!

In the morning I got up early, to finish packing my luggage. I checked my list once more, to make sure I have everything. I had breakfast with my family. We said goodbye when Mrs Taylor arrived to help me get to London. My mother tried to hide the fact that she cried as she hugged me once more, so I promised her I would write as soon as possible. In the end, due to the lack of time, I could only wave to Roger and Clare, who were watching us from the window of their house, when their mother clutching my hand disapparated from their view. 

We arrived in London, King's Cross Station with a few minutes to spare until 11 o'clock, so Mrs Taylor hurried me toward Platform 9¾. It's tricky to get there. The wizarding world found a great way to conceal it from the muggles. To get to the platform, you have to run straight at the wall between Platform 9 and 10. I was a bit scared to get hurt from it, I admit it. But in the end, we really managed to get to the right platform. Several families have gathered around on the platform, - helping their children, who were carrying big luggage, - to send them off to the Hogwarts. I was a bit down since my parents couldn't afford it to travel with me there. I was really fortunate about befriending the Taylors since Roger's mom so generously offered her help.

After she helped me and my trunk to get on the Hogwarts Express, she hugged me once more, after that she waved goodbye when the train started its several hour-long journey. I went to look for a seat in one of the compartments. Most of them were full, but fortunately, I found one where only a few others sat. They looked a bit fidgety, so I assumed it was their first school year too. We didn't talk much on the way, and I mostly spent my time watching the scenery.

In the early evening we finally arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, where us, first-year students were accompanied by a burly man - with long black hair and beard covering his face - to a fleet of tiny boats which carry the students to the castle. 

And the Castle!

The school was actually a castle. It's really top-notch. But there are too many staircases. I can barely feel my legs for climbing the stairs.

During the sorting ceremony (the new students are being called one-by-one, and have to sit on a stool in front of the whole school in the Great Hall while an old hat decides that the witch or wizard in which school house is assigned) all of us first-year student were nervous. I was very excited when it was my turn because the Sorting Hat took a long time to decide in which House should I be sorted. To my surprise, the Hat talked to me. It seemed I was the only one who heard it, while it was on my head. Finally, it's decided my fate.

I got sorted into the Slytherin! Roger told me a lot about the Houses, and about what he told me, I shouldn't have got assigned to this House. According to my friend, only Pure-blood and Half-blood wizards and witches are sorted into Slytherin. Mrs Taylor was right. I should keep telling people that I'm a Half-blood.

Some of my new housemates patted my back when I sat down to our table.

At least the Start-of-Term Feast was marvellous.

After the feast ended, we were escorted to our House common room. The Slytherin common room is situated in the castle's dungeons. The Prefects lead us to our dormitories.  
It's getting late, and my roommates already sleeping, so I should go too. After all, classes start tomorrow morning. I can't wait!

  


**2 September 1958**

**Dear Mother, Father and Kash,**

**I wish you could be here and see the School because it is unbelievably beautiful.  
** **There's always happening something. Real Ghosts roam in the corridors,  
** **and you can say, magic is happening in every single minute.**  
**You can have a conversation with the paintings, or visit the lake on the school's ground,**  
**so there is always a lot to do. I really want to discover the whole school, but it is possible,**  
**that will take me all seven years, to do so.**  
**I love it here! Even the food is heavenly.**  
**I didn't make a lot of friends yet, in my School House, the people are a bit distant.**  
**But there's still a lot of time for that, so now I want to concentrate on my studies.**  
**Every single subject is new to me, and I don't want to be the worst in them.**  
**I'm looking forward to hearing from you.**

**P.S. You can send me your letter with this owl.**

**All the love,**

**Farrokh**

****

  


**4 September 1958**

**Dear Roger,**

**Yesterday we had our first flying lesson, and what can I say. I'm not impressed.  
** **I already feel it won't be my strongest skill. I could barely summon that bundle  
** **of twigs. But other classes like Charms and Transfiguration is way more interesting.**  
**I was the first in Charms who managed to use the levitation charm.**  
**This weekend my house's Quidditch team will hold a trial for new players, I might**  
**go and watch a tryout live.**  
**Oh, by the way... I got sorted into Slytherin. Don't ask how. I don't understand**  
**either. But what can I do? I will have to go with the flow.**

**Anyway, thanks for the chocolate frogs you slipped into my trunk. I hope you  
are doing well. Give my regards to your mother and sister.**

**Take care,**

**Freddie**

  


**5 September 1958**  


Today was my birthday. Both my parents and Roger sent me some gifts. My mother even sent some homemade cookies with the instruction to share it with my friends. Well, that won't be easy, since I'm alone, but nevermind. Simon tries really hard to annoy me, but I ignore him. I can't wait for the next school year. At least then I won't be alone since Rog will be here too.

Anyway, I should go and send the letters of thanks, before it gets dark outside.

 

**12 September 1958**

Dear diary, I didn't mention my problems in either of my letters. I didn't want to make my parents or Rog worried. But it seems, I found myself a sworn enemy on day one.

This Simon guy, who is my classmate and roommate, really hates my guts. I think he suspects that I am not a Half-blood. I heard last Friday during breakfast as he tried to convince about it some of our older housemates. Thankfully he couldn't prove it. The moving pictures, Roger gave me helped a lot. Some of my other roommates were curious because of the rumours so I could show them the pictures we took during summer. I showed them the one, which was taken on my blond friend's birthday, and the ones I took about my sister and parents.

Still, it wasn't enough to put off all the suspicion about my heritage. The older boys from our House are picking on me. Simon makes it worse since he is the one who incites them.  
It was all fine until this Wednesday when they went too far. I will never fly on a broom ever again!

We had a flying lesson in the afternoon. When we had to mount it, my broom launched itself from the ground with me on it. The teacher shouted at me to get back down, but I couldn't. The older boys who were watching our class bewitched my broom. They found it hilarious. Several times I almost slipped off. When they saw I wouldn't give up, they simply directed it straight into one of the school's towers. The broom immediately broke, and I crashed into the unforgiving ground. I can't remember what happened after that.  
I woke up yesterday in the hospital wing. The school's matron said that I was lucky. I got away with some broken bones, and injuries, but it could have been much worse. I could have died. 

It still scares me. 

Tomorrow I will be allowed to leave the hospital wing, but today I'm kept in, for observation. 

This incident will haunt me for a long time. For example this morning I woke up from the reliving of the crash. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. Probably because it based on real-life experience.

My dearest nemesis, sent me (because who else would have sent me something like that?) some cauldron cakes, spiked with some nasty potion, so I spent my morning with throwing up. I would really like to say this is war. But I'm alone. It wouldn't be wise on my part, to fight back, because he has friends, who can make my already hellish life even worse.

 

**15 September 1958**

My favourite classes are the ones, we share with other houses because during these lessons I don't have to watch my back, (or at least not as much as when I'm surrounded only with Slytherins.) The worst case scenario is that when I sit to the other students, they ignore me. On Herbology class I got paired with a quiet boy from Ravenclaw, Brian. We worked good together, while we dealt with the Spikey Bushes. After class, he gave me a shy smile, and waved goodbye, then hurried for his next lesson. That was the nicest thing anyone did to me during my stay in Hogwarts (not counting the few instances when I was praised by one of my teachers.) And I seriously want to cry. Curl up in my bed and cry. But that could end horrifyingly bad, since Simon, ( ~~or Sid, mehhh... who cares?!~~ ) has the intention to curse me whenever he can. I'm not safe even in my own bed.  
I'm getting really tired of this.

 

**18 September 1958**

Enough is enough. Today I went to tell my Head of House, Professor Slughorn about how the others treat me.

 

**19 September 1958**

Telling the Professor about my harassment probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. Now I got threatened. 

It started when the Professor called the other boys and me to his room. Naturally, the others denied everything and said these 'incidents' were just innocent jokes, they did not intend to hurt me.

Pfttt... I somehow didn't find it funny.

After this meeting, they seriously threatened me. And I am really scared.

Actually, I got so scared, a run to our room, and packed some necessities into my bag (which was still enchanted, so a lot of stuff fit in it), preparing to spent the night somewhere else. I was late from my Defence Against Dark Arts lesson, but it was worth it.

I spent the rest of the day by thinking about a place I can spend the night. Then I had a brilliant idea! From Friday till Monday evening there is no one there.  
The Astronomy tower.

Currently, I write this entry from there. But I should go to sleep soon. I don't want to be noticed because of my Wand-Lighting Charm. (Which made my wand illuminate the room so I can see during writing.)

 

**20 September 1958**

My cover is blown. I seriously thought no one would dare to visit the Astronomy Tower during the night without the teacher. But I was wrong. I was adjusting my pillow on the floor when I heard steps from the staircase. I hide behind a cabinet. My heart was beating a wild rhythm. The person sneakily closed the door and set up a telescope(!?) Now that I was watching the silhouette more intensely I recognised those curls. I left the cover of the cabinet.

" What are you doing here Brian?" I asked incredulously. He twirled in surprise with widened eyes and knocked over his telescope.

"Freddie?" He hissed. " What are you doing here? Students aren't supposed to leave their common rooms in the evening."

" I could ask the same thing, you are in the prohibited area too," I reminded him.

" I was just..." he fumbled with his telescope. " Okay. I admit it. I was so fascinated with the astronomy class, I decided to come and study the stars a bit more before the next class." He shrugged. " And why are you here?" He asked. 

I thought about if I should tell him or not, but in the end, I decided it can't make anything worse. So I told him everything, starting with how I was alone, and how the other Slytherins are picking fights with me. The only thing I didn't say, was the fact that I am Muggleborn. Don't get me wrong, Brian is a nice boy, but I can't completely trust him yet.

He listened patiently, and as the story progressed the frown on his face gradually grew. When I finished, he was staring at me with a shocked expression and stepped closer to put a hand on my shaking body. I didn't even realis until then, that I started to cry.

" Merlin's beard, Fred! That's horrible. I'm so sorry," he didn't know what to do with me to calm me down. " But you shouldn't stay here in alone so late in the night."

" I know, but I have nowhere else to go, and I'm too scared to go back to my dorm."

" Understandable," he said as he stepped to one of the windows, getting lost in his thoughts. A few minutes later he turned toward me with a reassuring smile. " It can be only a temporary solution because somehow we have to end this situation, but until then, you could stay in my dorm."

" Are you sure about it Brian? It can cause you problems," I started my explaining, but he just shook his head.

" I'm sure my roommates will be fine with it if we tell them your position. They will understand."

And that's how I'm ended up later that night in the first-year boy dormitory of Ravenclaw sleeping on a summoned mattress next to Brian's bed. I don't know how I will be able to thank him, and his roommates for their generosity.

 

** 17 October 1958 **

Dear Diary, 

times flies by if you are having a great time or if you spent most of your awake hours by studying. I still sleep in the Ravenclaw tower, and the student there are a lot friendlier since the beginning than the Slytherins were ever. So I spend a lot of time with Brian. He is really clever and studious, so we regularly visit the library to do homework there. My attention often wanders from the given assignment to other interesting things. That's why I borrowed a captivating book about the theory of charms. I never thought I would read for my own pleasure.

My housemates tried to attack me a few times, but the Ravenclaw students collectively decided they want to protect me. Once a Prefect from Ravenclaw saw, as Sid and some other kids tried to curse me, and he took some points from them, and when they tried to argue with him, he sent him on detention. It was funny.

 

** 8 November 1958 **

Today was the first match of Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Slytherin played against Gryffindor. We won. But it's a brutal game. I don't even understand why Roger wants to play it so bad. The Slytherin team was very rough, and I'm not an expert, but I suspect they cheated a lot or at least caused unnecessary injuries to the other team. 

 

** 19 December 1958 **

The Christmas Holidays are approaching fast, and I can't wait to go home. It's true I have a much better time now, that I have a friend, and most of the students are nicer to me, but I still miss my family dearly.

 

** 10 January 1959 **

I'm back at Hogwarts. Life is back to normal. But I really needed this little break. It was good to see my family and Roger's family. I got a lot of useful present for the next part of the school year from my family. And Roger got me a pair of socks, which start to wail if they're not cleaned often enough. I give him a magazine about cars since he still adores them.

On the train trip back to Hogwarts I played Wizard's Chess with Brian as we eat homebaked cookies.

And now I should be doing my History of Magic assignment, but I don't feel like it.

 

** 12 February 1959 **

I have been rewarded 20 points in Transfiguration class when I was the first who could use Avifors spell (the strict professor who is a young which gave me a smile [which was unusual from her]). The others seemed to have a bit struggle with this spell, but it came easily to me.

 

** 18 March 1959 **

I was doing my homework with Brian and other Ravenclaw students in their common room tonight, when one girl from our year, Crissie Mullen entered the room bitterly crying as she was rubbing her hands.

Everyone in the room turned toward her, some of us run toward her, trying to calm her down and to find out why she was crying. She continued to sob, and it was heartbreaking. Brian stepped closer to her, and she turned and clung to him, now weeping on his shoulder. It took several long minutes for her to calm down enough and tell us still sobbing, that she lost track of time during studying in the library and when she came back it was already past the curfew. 

The caretaker (who was an evil man according to the rumours) caught her on the corridor. He caned her palm of her hand as a punishment and put her in detention. When she told us that, most of us roared in anger. One of the older girls looked at Crissie's injured hands and treated them with some spells.

I really felt bad for poor Chrissie, since she didn't do anything wrong intentionally.

Also, it was a great lesson for me. I really shouldn't roam on the corridors at night.

 

** 5 April 1959 **

Today I came back from Spring break. It was wonderful to see my family again.

Since we didn't have any homework left for tomorrow, Brian suggested that we should visit Hagrid, the Keeper of keys and ground, in his hut, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When I asked my curly haired friend, how he knows the half-giant(!), he told me, the tall man found him, when Brian took a stroll in the Forbidden Forest(!!) He didn't tell me what he was doing there. Anyway, he said Hagrid was very nice and invited him for tea when my friend told him how interested he was in magical creatures.

So we visited the Gamekeeper. He was really kind. He offered us some cookies. 

**Important note: Don't eat those cookies if you don't want to break your teeth.**

 

** 13 May 1959 **

Since Brian mentioned that he went to the Forbidden Forest, I realised he sneaked out at night a lot. So yesterday I followed him. 

And I can't believe he kept a secret like this!

It turns out unicorns live in the forest. 

We were already too deep in the forest when Brian realised I was following him, so he let me stay. We watched the herd of majestic creatures. There were a few younger ones and one foal, whose colour was golden. The bit older ones were silver, and the fully grown were white. It was a breathtaking adventure.

So I made Brian promise me to take me with himself whenever he came to visit these beautiful equines. I hope we won't get caught...

 

** 5 June 1959 **

We finished our last exams today. The Hogwarts Express will leave tomorrow, so Brian, his fellow housemate, David and me went down to the lakeshore to laze around in the sunlight and watch the creatures of the lake from a safe distance. Later that afternoon we visited Hagrid once more to say goodbye to him. 

At the End-of-Term Feast the House Cup was rewarded to my House, but I wasn't happy about it. 

I am spending the last night of, our school year in the Ravenclaw tower as usual. 

Well, this was a rather exhausting school year full of excitement.

I already miss Hogwarts even if we didn't leave yet.

I bet next year will be even more thrilling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think what will happen next?  
> Probably I don't tell a big secret when I Say Roger will start his first year.  
> And we will finally meet John. Yay!


End file.
